This invention relates to apparatus for cutting component leads to a prescribed length for insertion into holes in a printed circuit board and more particularly to improved apparatus for conditioning component leads by cutting them to a prescribed length and/or straightening them.
In order to facilitate insertion of electrical components in printed circuit boards, it is desirable that the leads of such components be preconditioned by forming them to a prescribed pattern and cutting them to a prescribed length. Box capacitors essentially have a rectangular cross section and a pair of leads that are spaced apart along the diagonal of a flat base thereof and which are orthogonal to this base. The overall dimensions of such components are variable. It is desirable that box capacitor leads be cut to a prescribed length and be relatively straight before insertion into a printed circuit board. Prior-art equipment for cutting box capacitor leads to prescribed lengths includes apparatus in which the capacitors are loaded and unloaded by hand, a cutting shear being actuated by a foot control to cut the leads to the desired length. Semi-automatic prior-art machines employ intricate discharge mechanisms since such machines are not designed to operate on more than one component at a time. Semi-automatic apparatus for performing this cutting function also includes an in-line track feeder to move box capacitors into a shear-type cutting tool. This machine does not provide cut leads of uniform length nor does it provide any degree of lead straightening.
An object of this invention is the provision of improved apparatus for conditioning component leads.